Poisandra
Poisandra is one of the four main warriors serving Sledge, and the only female among them, who is also his marriage-obsessed bride. After Sledge's defeat, she serves under Snide and Heckyl. Poisandra, alongside Curio, seemingly lowers in rank, having lost the perks and privileges she once held with Sledge. This reaches Wrench and Fury as well with Lord Arcanon's arrival, placing them all in secondary roles and having Singe and Doomwing instead as his personal attendants. Nevertheless, their roles are restored once Sledge returns. Character History Sixty-five million years ago, she shot Keeper's ship down to Earth and proceeded to celebrate her victory by dancing happily with Wrench. While Fury set out to retrieve the Energems and Wrench continued to check the maintenance of the ship, Sledge and Poisandra argued as she is tired of the attention her fiance gives to gathering outlaws and asteroids. Some time later, she noted Fury return, seemingly with the Energems in hand. However, a bomb was unveiled which hurled the ship into deep space, save Fury who was ejected moments before the ship's cargo of asteroids was let loose, resulting in the K-Pg Extinction, of which the dinosaurs were the most renowned victims. Iceage is then dispatched by Sledge upon his return to retrieve the Energems, only to fail miserably and fall to the newfound might of the Power Rangers Dino Charge. In present day she appears alongside Sledge as he chastises Fury for neither snagging the Energems nor getting rid of Keeper during the 65 million year interim. The response is to send Scrapper to Earth along with the Vivix, Fury, Wrench, and Poisandra before Sledge showed up personally. While her comrades and servants fought the Dino Charge Rangers, she scurried away for safety. Throughout the search for the Energems, Sledge clearly doesn't display the same level of excitement about matrimony that she does despite genuinely caring about her well-being, and is annoyed by her constant whining. As a way of making this up to her, and to keep her off everyone's backs while they focus on retrieving the Energems, he requests Wrench to create Curio as a gift to her. Her new companionship, however, only results in the rise of her comrade to the level of general and an increase in her ambition and confidence as she witnesses the defeat of Spellbinder. She then releases Cavity to destroy the Power Rangers Dino Charge so he can finish making her personal wedding cake, only for him to reveal his true evil self and push her aside, being defeated after his teeth are destroyed, after which she is mocked by Fury and then overjoys when her rival is then taunted by Sledge. As her second personal scheme, she sics Stingrage against the Rangers upon learning from Wrench about the location of the Ankylo Zord, but he is defeated as well when the newfound Zord is freed from his control. Scolded and nearly attacked by Fury, she escapes and gloats about her intellectual qualities. Due to her partial success during their last attack, Sledge allows Poisandra to carry out her first mission on her own under his authorization. For that matter, she takes Wrench and Curio and has Duplicon released. Though her monster fails to fool the Rangers with his personal clones and is eventually defeated, the trio manages to get the stolen E-Tracer and tap into the location of the Ptera Zord, but are foiled by Fury, who attempts to steal it to himself and is, in turn, surprised by the Power Rangers, who destroy the device. Along with her comrades, Poisandra watches helplessly as Fury leaves with the Ptera Charger retrieved from the remains of the tracking device. Poisandra is delighted by the fact Fury seems to have failed once again once Wrench tells her the Ptera Charger is dead and becomes even more exhilarated when Sledge expels him from the ship after claiming to be through with him. However, Fury's success at controlling the Ptera Zord convinces Sledge to welcome him back, despite Poisandra's claims of Fury's previous failures, and his destruction of Puzzler, and the feeling of being ignored by her mate becomes apparent when she claims to feel invisible at the ship at times. She is then briefly seen with Curio and some Vivix watching a TV show before Fury forces them out, to which Poisandra retorts this is something she will tell Sledge about. Ironically, Fury benefits from her deed this time, for it provides him the knowledge that the Rangers have unveiled the Gold Energem and he sets out to retrieve it in order to have complete control over the Ptera Zord, but fails when its new acquaintance proves to be a decoy and, after almost being destroyed, due to the ensnared soul within him, Fury retreats with the aid of his servants. Poisandra then participates in the attack led by Fury against Prince Phillip III and the subsequent fighting with the Dino Charge Rangers. However, she and her fellow generals are caught by surprise when Ivan becomes the Gold Ranger and overpowers her, Curio, Wrench, the Spikeballs and the Vivix. As well as having to retreat due to the failure, they also lose the Gold Energem they briefly held to the Rangers, and, rather than defeating their enemies, they actually strengthen them by boasting their numbers. She then has fun when Fury has his courage removed by Bones and cheerfully accompanies the outlaw to the battlefield alongside Curio as he attempts to cripple the Rangers in the same manner. As he does so, she has further amusement by taunting the now cowardly heroes, but they are unsuccessful and, as soon as the Rangers regain the upper hand, the happy-go-lucky duo retreats back into the ship shortly before Bones is defeated. Once enlarged, the combined might of the Megazords proves too much for the outlaw. Poisandra then watches on as Smokescreen is summoned to aid Wrench in the next assault and is disgusted by the smoke he emits along with her fellows. As the battle progresses, Smokescreen is eventually defeated and the bomb implanted on Amber Beach is carried all the way up into space, where she is the first to notice the approach of the Tri-Stego Ptera Megazord and braces herself for impact as the Rangers throw the bomb into the warship, exploding at point-blank range and damaging the craft. Upon reassuring Sledge she does not mind what sort of thing he says, he vents his frustration at Wrench as she and Curio watch on. She then accompanies Gold Digger along with Wrench and Curio and watch as the first two battle the heroes, not wanting to get herself involved in battle, despite Curio's suggestion. As the battle intensifies, she goes back to the ship along with Curio to watch the TV program Glitz World. After Gold Digger is defeated by the Armor X and the Tri-Stego Ptera Megazord, she has a dark moment of humorous laughter along with Sledge when he threatens to throw Wrench into solitary. Though not physically present, Poisandra briefly appears in a flashback from Sledge's mind, induced by Memorella's mind-reading abilities, from the time early in the quest for the Energems, just before the extinction of the dinosaurs, sixty five million years ago, and their subsequent exile in space for ages, something which enrages the bounty hunter and causes him to order them both into deep freeze until their suggestion changes his mind and he decides to give her and the revived Duplicon a shot at freedom. Poisandra is then seeing scolding Fury on the ship while he does menial labor, until she is suddenly grasped by a tentacle stretching from a maximum security cell. Fury then goes to her resuce and saves her, though he only does this because he knows he will earn Sledge's favor by doing so, which is confirmed when his master gives him another shot at destroying the Dino Charge Rangers, only for his new reporgrammed robotic minion, G-BO, to be destroyed by his original owner, Prince Phillip III, as he bonds with the Graphite Energem and becomes the Graphite Ranger, unleashing his Pachy Zord to destroy two Vivizords, infuriating Sledge as he remarks to Fury his patience will run out soon just as his nine lives. Poisandra and Curio then fool around by teasing the prisoners with the keys to escape the ship and share a hug, being best friends, until they fight with each other to the point to hatred due to the severing of their bond of friendship by Shearfear. He is then scolded by Wrench and Sledge before being sent to Earth to do the same with the Rangers and then fix his blunder. She then watches on after Shearfear is sent to Earth once again when his scissors are broken by Koda along with Wrench and Curio. Though the mission fails, Poisandra and Curio regain their bond of friendship and Fury saves Wrench's life when he diverts Sledge's attention when he claims to have found the Purple Energem. Poisandra then goes to Earth to try and earn Christmas gifts from Santa Claus, but she is deemed naughty by his computer and denied her treats. Bewildered and enraged, she enlists the aid of Wrench, Curio, the Spikeballs and the Vivix and together they steal the device and take it elsewhere for analysis, mainly as a source of intel as to how the Rangers' headquarters are located. Nevertheless, her plans are foiled and she is forced to flee with her comrades whilst leaving the Spikeball she brought along to tangle with the heroes, which is eventually enalrged, but falls before the Ptera Charge Megazord Ankylo Formation, averting Christmas from being cancelled as Poisandra intended. Fed up with the attention Sledge gives to the Energems and the long time it is taking to acquire them, she informs Wrench she is preparing to leave the ship permanently with Curio, only changing her mind once her groom promises her wedding, the one thing she always wanted to hear, under the condition she gives him time to get one more Energem. She is then taken aback and furious as she overhears him saying he will take the six remaining Energems with the Dino Charge Rangers in no time. As the Rangers are triumphant on the villains' own turf and causes their ship to lose altitude, Poisandra has one last discussion with Sledge before they panic alongside Fury, Wrench and Curio as they are swallowed in fire, with Greenzilla being destroyed soon thereafter. Despite their downfall, not all within the ship are dead or missing, Snide takes advantage of the ship's weakened state to escape his prison and wickedly edicts his presence, foreboding a whole new hazard to Earth. Poisandra survived the crash alongside Fury, Curio and Wrench, but their freedom was not to be. Just a few weeks after the crash, Snide emerged and killed a Spikeball after declaring Sledge was their master. As Heckyl talked to the other outlaws, who were now free, Poisandra was heartbroken due to Sledge's fate, even asking Wrench if he could not be brought back, to which he replied it was not possible to use the Reanimator since Sledge left no traces behind, but quickly put it aside once the Vivix brought them food, saying that, while her heart was empty, her stomach did not had to be. Her relief, however, was brief, as Heckyl tyrannically executed the outlaw that tried to escape as an example, as he considered anyone who left a traitor, admonishing that would be ultimately the fate of anyone who did not pledged their undying allegiance to him, thus shifting the balance of power and, from here onwards, all those on the ship were captives to Snide and Heckyl. Poisandra was then briefly seen as she watched the battle between Singe and the Rangers, using the newcomer's performance to mock Fury's incompetence. Her words are the last straw to Fury's nerves, eventually prompting him to reverse the magnification of the Magna Beam to shrink Singe back to normal size and prevent him from defeating the Rangers. Power Poisandra and Curio are comparable to each other in might and are less powerful than Wrench, Fury, Singe, Doomwing, Heckyl, Snide, Lord Arcanon and Sledge. Personality Poisandra has a mostly cheerful personality. Thus, compared to the other villains, Poisandra is, next to Curio, the least pronounced to evil, although she has no qualms about the consequences of the methods she uses when she wants to have something, specially if she is denied of it, in which case she will go to any lengths to get even or acquire her goods, often convincing her fellow generals and even Sledge himself to help her out, usually through her charm, but occasionally out of her own merit. She initially tended to seek her comrades for protection, but later proved herself a capable fighter able to hold her own against the Rangers once her morale was boosted enough as she truly begun to take over her true role as one of the four generals and collaborating with Sledge's onslaughts. Despite that, her fighting prowess is somewhat lesser than that of her comrades, so she mostly avoids battle and acts mostly as a commander to the outlaws when on the battlefield. She is constantly pampering and loving Sledge, being best friends with Curio, and relying on Wrench for anything too complex for her to handle alone, trusting him to decipher machines because of his intellect and occasionally bickering with Fury, thought the two respect each other and have cooperated several times, their enmity seemingly dying down as Poisandra's interest on the Energems diminished due to the increasing difficulty of the struggle with their enemies, while her peer focused on searching, now freed from constraint due to Ivan's escape. She tends to treat everything as being about vanity and tries to model her plans after herself, down to the appearance of her freed outlaws, such as Cavity, Stingrage and Duplicon. However, she is not above acting herself, casually accompanied by Curio, to enact her plans. Though deceitful, conniving and vengeful, she is loyal to her groom, having spent over sixty five million years of her life beside him and genuinely loving him. Arsenal *Poisandra wields a scythe-like lance which she can use to attack her foes or defend herself. This lance is heart-shaped. Notes * Poisandra is finally married to Sledge in "Edge of Extinction", but they were destroyed in "End of Extinction" before they could consummate the marriage. Ironically, in the past, Poisandra's past self says to Sledge's past self "When you get back Sledge we're getting married " with Wrench answering "not likely". Portrayal *Poisandra is voiced by Jackie Clarke. Behind the Scenes *Like her counterpart Joyful Knight Candelilla, Poisandra is said to be stronger than she looks. See also References Category:Female PR Villains Category:Sledge's Crew Category:PR Generals